Why?
by JustHereToDropBy
Summary: This is really sad and rape involved and Yaoi. You have been warned. If you like being sad then here it is. The first paragraph I kinda got it from someone else because he/she did a great job...here is the person- SingingMisery
1. chapter 1

This is not really my story, well yes it is but the person didn't finish the story so I just made one exactly like his but I changed a few things...So give the credit of the first paragraph to... SingingMisery...

This is a sad story... so ya be prepared

Cloud x Pit x Ike

Yaoi, rape... you were warned. "-"

Cloud was not as nice as people thought he was. He wasn't a hero; he wasn't a noble being who would sacrifice everything for an important cause. He was, in fact, selfish, greedy, and immoral.

He just never had a chance to prove that. Until now.

Pit was the ideal victim. An angel; a pure being who had never even HEARD of sex. The chance to corrupt such an innocent thing was too good to pass up.

It was pathetic, really, the way Pit's eyes had lit up when Cloud asked him if he would be able to come to Pit's room. To share brawling tips, of course. A shiver went up his spine at the happy movements of the angel. It would be oh so satisfying to do this in the angel's own room. Cloud bit his lip to stifle a moan. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

The first hint Pit had that something was wrong was Cloud's locking of the door. The white haired brawler smiled devastatingly at the confused look in Pit's blue eyes. Taking advantage, he slammed Pit back onto the bed. He crushed his lips to Pit's saccharine ones. The brunet boy reacted violently, slamming his fists into Cloud's chest.

Cloud pulled back with a sadistic look. "This is going to happen, whether you conscious or not." The cruel words caused Pit to freeze. He had seen Cloud in battle. If he wanted to, he could seriously hurt the smaller brawler. His wings fluttered in fear, flattening onto his back. Cloud grinned. "Better." He gripped the small robe and pulled, tearing it off. The slightly tanned skin was shining with sweat brought on by fear. Cloud cooed, running a hand. A pure canvas, to mark and bloody.

Idly, Cloud plucked a feather from the white wings. Pit twitched, a whimper of pain emitting from his mouth. The larger brawler frowned balefully. The rope that Pit kept tied at his waist was snatched up and used to bind his wrists, the cord cut into the delicate skin there. Pit whimpered again. He was now truly helpless. The bindings were so tight the bones of his wrist were rubbing together. There was no getting loose.

Pleased by the former reaction of having his feathers plucked, Cloud did it again. Only this time, he pulled a handful out. Pit screamed this time. Cloud just kept pulling and pulling, getting more and more pained screams, until all the feathers were gone. By this time, Pit was sobbing with desperation. This violation was more wrong. His wings were a gift from his beloved goddess. He would never be able to face her now.

Cloud leaned back, a grin once again working its way onto his face. Pit just looked so utterly fuckable right now. Thin wrists bound above his head, tears slipping down his pretty face. The feathers lay strewn around him, a reminder of what he was. Cloud chuckled.The fallen angel embodied.

"Shhh, pretty thing." He whispered now, pressing his lips to Pit's temple in a pretend gesture of gentleness. Pit blinked, confused by this sudden tender act. Cloud could practically taste the confusion in his sweat.

But it didn't last. Cloud fisted Pit's hair and yanked back, sinking his teeth into the exposed throat. Pit squealed, arching off the bed. Cloud pulled back, feeling impressed by the bloody bite mark on the pale column. It marked the angel as his, no one else's. Now Cloud sank his nails into Pit's ribs, dragging down. Blood,oh so angels did bleed red, welled up instantly. Again and again, Cloud marked Pit with his teeth and nails. These marks would fade to scars. Pit would always look at them and remember. Remember who had given them to him; remember who had done this to him. Cloud grew hard at that thought.

Pit glanced down with horror at the large bulge forming in the swordsman's pants. He may be innocent when it came to such things, but when you hung around with Snake you learn a few things about the reproductive system. Pit yanked at the bonds, half whispered pleas spilling out of his mouth. He tried to appeal to the brawler's sense of decency. He was wasting his breath. Cloud had no pity for the captive angel underneath him.

A palm lashed out, hitting Pit's young face. His head snapped back with the force. "Will you shut the fuck up?" Pit closed his mouth immediately, pain making him complacent. He would do anything he had to avoid it. Cloud was reverting back to his gentleness, softly petting the matted spikes. "I can make this soo good. Just be a good boy." The white haired man stripped off his clothes. Despite the horror at his situation, Pit admired the graceful beauty Cloud possessed. Cloud climbed back onto the bed, shifting his position to place his hard, straining cock at the angel's pink lips. "If I feel teeth, I'll kill you." Pit licked his lips fearfully, unsure of what to do. Cloud sighed angrily. "Open your mouth." Trembling, Pit obeyed. Cloud violently shoved his cock in the warm cavern, moaning obscenely. Pit gagged, trying to breathe through his nose. The shock and awfulness of what was happening to him stole his ability to breathe away. Cloud moved his hips in a brutal pace, pumping his cock in and out of Pit's mouth. Orgasm came quickly. Once again, Pit choked, the fluid tasting heavy and disgusting on his tongue. He held still, eyes closed. Maybe it was over now. His ruined wings shuddered, as if echoing his disgust.

Cloud chuckled, biting Pit's neck again. "How naive are you? You think that is all I was going to do to you?" Pit thought miserably,what else can you do?One hand trailed down Pit's stomach, past his limp arousal. When Cloud brushed his most private spot, Pit jumped. Pain be damned, he had to get away. He yanked at his bindings, bawling with horror. Cloud ignored the frantic movements, tracing one finger around the tight entrance. He raised his hand to Pit's mouth. "Suck. Because that is all the lube you're getting." Pit didn't fully comprehend that statement, but he ran his tongue over the digits in his mouth, covering them with what little saliva he had. Cloud removed them, pressing three fingers into Pit at once. The angel's eyes bulged out of sockets at the pain. It was so much worse than when he was fighting. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be touched like this. He was supposed to remain pure, untainted. The goddess commanded it. His thoughts, along with his breathing, became more erratic. This was so wrong. This was so wrong. This was so...

Cloud withdrew his fingers, impatience making his movements even rougher. His cock throbbed; the angry red head dripping come already. He fumbled around Pit's smooth cheeks, searching for the tight ring of muscle. When he found it, he grinned. Not giving Pit even a warning, he entered the angel all in one thrust.

Pit arched of the bed, screaming with pain. He thought Cloud's fingers were bad enough. This pain was so much worse. Cloud set a violent pace, withdrawing and slamming back inside. He clapped one hand over Pit's mouth, muffling the screams. Tears were now streaming down the angel's face rapidly. Cloud brutally thrust inside, stealing his innocence away. He was a dirty thing, no longer the pure angel he once was. The blue haired swordsman moaned obscenely in Pit's ear. It should have bothered him that Pit wasn't hard, but he honestly did not care. This was about his own satisfaction. He withdrew from the brunet angel, pumping his cock once with his hand. He came in spurts, coating Pit's naked body with his come. He laughed. "Not so pure are you now?" He dressed easily, tucking himself back into his pants. Pit lay, eyes closed, shaking in his bonds. His bruised eyelids twitching. "If you tell anyone I did this to you," Cloud grabbed his sword, placing the blade to the vulnerable throat. Pit's sapphire eyes flew open in a panic. "If you even mention my name to another person, I'll kill you."

Pit nodded, stammering out, "I-I understand. I won't tell anyone." Cloud nodded once, before leaving. Without untying Pit's hands.

He didn't know how long he lay there. He snapped out of pained haze when someone entered the room.

"Pit? We need to..." Nooo. It was Ike. He couldn't let the guy see him like this. There was a nasty silence. "Oh no." Ike strode towards Pit's bed, untying the brunet angel's hands. Snake and Link stood at the door, anger and disgust prominent on their features.

Pit whined tearfully, thinking the anger was for him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just please! Don't hurt me." Ike shook his head, hugging the small boy into his arms. He gestured to Link and Snake, silently asking them to get a medic. They both left at once, the sight of defiled innocence making both the trained warriors sick to their stomachs.

Ike continued to pat Pit, murmuring soft words of comfort. He sadly observed the ruined wings, touching one of the few remaining feathers reverently.Oh Pit. It is I who should be sorry for not watching you better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- sorry for not updating

Pit slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he was. He heard beebing and talking. He finally noticed he was in a hospital with Ike talking to a lady and Snake, Lucas, and Link reading some books. He looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was 3 am.

"Pit your finally awake" Ike said running his hand his hand. "What happened, where am I" Pit asked like if nothing happened. The whole room was silent and everybody looked at pit with a very shocked and worried face. "You don't remember what happened?" Ike said. Memories started to flood Pits head. "Y-yes". "Who did this to you, you have to tell us" Snake said. "NO" Pit shouted. "I'm sorry I c-cant tell you."

Lucas couldn't take what was happening to his best friend and that the fact that he is only a child. "I'm going he said" He said. When he left the door he went outside to get a breeze in the night. He went to a fountain right besides the smash mountain and just sat there thinking. Cloud was outside on the other side of the building spying on Lucas. Lucas heard something. "Who's out there" Lucas said while looking over a bush. That was his biggest mistake because right when he did he got graped hard by the hair. He looked up to see cloud grinning right at him.


End file.
